


auscultation

by Kallimax



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Breastplay, Dom Drop, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gags, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallimax/pseuds/Kallimax
Summary: It's called a guilt complex, and Jane Kano definitely has one. But she also has two gorgeous girlfriends, ready with love and support — as long as she doesn't fuck that up.
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	auscultation

**Author's Note:**

> **auscultation** /ˌôskəlˈtāSHən/ _n._ the act of listening to sounds arising within organs (such as the heart) as an aid to diagnosis and treatment

Jane was wired. Not because she’d taken seven planes today, not because she was at least five time zones off her normal. No, it was because of Sabina’s goddamn morning text messages.

First: _ima fuck El 2nite_

Then, an hour later, as if an afterthought: _wanna hlp?_ 😈

Only now, it was the middle of the night, and Jane was supposed to be resting for her upcoming six weeks undercover, the longest mission she’d had apart from her team in some months. And of course, Sabina had forgotten how time differences worked.

Finally, her tablet beeped with an incoming video call.

Elena waved from the screen, soft smile on her face, her obviously shower-damp hair falling in gentle curls. She was gorgeous.

“Beautiful,” Jane breathed.

Elena’s smile widened, but she ducked her head shyly, never one to know how to take a compliment. “Thanks,” she murmured. “We miss you already.” She moved the laptop, so Jane could see Sabina next to her in the bed.

Sabina flashed a grin and gave what had to be the fastest wave Jane had ever seen before she practically buried herself in Elena’s neck. The other Angel shuddered, the laptop dipping dangerously, and Jane could see her try to push Sabina’s head away.

“We’re on a call,” Elena said, but her voice was shaky, her fingers threading their way through Sabina’s short hair.

“I don’t mind,” Jane said airily. She shifted in her bed, clenching her fingers around the fabric of her sleep shorts. No need to get ahead of herself.

Elena looked back at her, eyes narrowing with suspicion. “Did you two plan this?”

“Maybe we did,” Jane said with a shrug. “But only if you’re okay with it, darling.”

“Of course,” Elena breathed, her eyes drifting closed as Sabina worked.

“We’re gonna ravage you,” Sabina said, the words mostly lost to Elena’s neck and the rough quality of the laptop speakers.

“Ravish,” Elena corrected.

Sabina pulled back to grasp Elena’s chin. Elena whimpered at the shift in position and mood and blinked her eyes open owlishly.

“Ravage, ravish,” Sabina said, punctuating her words with kisses to the other Angel’s lips. “I. don’t. care.” She finished by pulling Elena into her, covering her mouth with her own. 

The two were barely still visible in the laptop camera, but Jane let them make out for a bit anyway. She was proud of Elena for keeping the camera still as long as she had. And she could be patient, rubbing soft circles into her outer thigh.

As long as her girls were happy, she was happy, and judging by the whimpers from Elena and the full-throated moans from Sabina, they were plenty happy.

When they’d had enough time to themselves, Jane cleared her throat. It was gratifying in a way to see how fast Elena panicked, disentangling from Sabina as the laptop camera jostled all over the place.

“Jane,” Elena gasped. “I’m so sorry.” She managed to right the camera, so the two of them were back in frame, their lips both clearly swollen. 

Sabina just flashed a shit-eating grin at the camera, lounging back against the headboard as Elena panted next to her. “I’m not,” she said.

Jane rolled her eyes at Sabina, but she was smiling. “Don’t worry about it, darling,” she told Elena. “But now, you’re going to make it up to me.”

Elena nodded immediately. “Anything,” she breathed.

“Clothes off,” Jane commanded. “Find a good spot for the camera, so I can see and you don’t have to mess with it.”

Elena set the laptop down and disappeared off screen, presumably to obey the instructions, so Jane turned her attention to Sabina. “You ready?” she asked.

Sabina gave a lazy, two-fingered salute. “Always.”

“I’m serious.”

“So am I.”

Jane sighed softly. Normally, she would have argued the point, but it would be harder through the screens. Besides, this had been Sabina’s idea, so she supposed she should trust her. “I’m gonna miss you,” she said instead.

Sabina stuck out her tongue. “Softie,” she murmured. But Jane caught her smile afterward, the way her cheeks flushed just slightly, and knew that meant Sabina would miss her, too.

A moment later, Sabina let out a low whistle and made grabby hands in front of her, which Jane took to mean Elena was back and had done as she’d said.

The camera shifted again, moving further from Sabina, presumably to the nightstand next to their bed, before Elena popped back into frame, dangerous amounts of tan skin on display, her head bent slightly.

“Good girl,” Jane breathed, the circles on her leg picking up speed. “Isn’t she so good, Sabina?”

“The fucking best.” Sabina sounded overwhelmed already, and they’d barely started. Of course, she’d been waiting all day, too, and her patience was usually… lacking.

Time for Jane to step in.

“Sabina, go get ready,” Jane said, and the Angel whined. 

“But I wanna touch,” Sabina said. Her fingers drifted down her own body, rucking up her shirt as she went.

“Sabina.” Jane put a harder edge on it this time, and the other woman pouted, sticking up her middle finger, as she disappeared from the frame.

“She’s such a brat,” Jane said, this time to the very naked Elena, intent on giving her all the attention she deserved. “Not like you, huh? My good girl.”

Elena shivered, her hands shaking as she smoothed them down her sides. “Madame?” she said, glancing away from the screen briefly.

Jane could barely hear her. “Speak up, darling.”

Elena nodded and set her chin more firmly. “Madame,” she said. “Sabina’s still here.”

“Am not!” Sabina cried from somewhere off camera. “Tattletale.”

Jane wanted to laugh, but she pulled it together. Of course, when she was away, her girls would play: Sabina acting up for all she was worth, trying to see if she could push more buttons than normal, and Elena, usually more amenable to the other Angel’s rule breaking, clearly working to make sure Jane was in charge, even from so far away.

“Sabina!” 

“I’m going, I’m going.”

“No, you had your chance. Come here.” This was the real test, of just how far Sabina was willing to push tonight. Jane had no way to physically make her behave, so she either had to listen now or this was going to go very differently than any of them wanted.

It took a second, but soon, Elena shuffled back, letting Sabina into the frame. Jane crooked a finger at her. “Closer. I want to see your eyes.”

Sabina leaned in way too close to the camera, so Jane could barely see anything but her eyes.

Jane gritted her teeth, her patience wearing thin. It was late, and she didn’t want to play this game today. “Sabina,” she snapped, and she knew the Angel could hear the frustration in her voice because she straightened up immediately.

“I’m sorry, Madame.”

“That’s a start,” Jane said, soothingly, trying to take the sting out of the situation. Sabina didn’t need to be any more worked up. “See, you know how to be good. You can do it so well.”

“Not like Elena,” Sabina whined.

At those words, the rest of Jane’s frustration melted away. Sabina was clearly just looking for some reassurance, and they could work with that. It was better than just about all of the alternatives.

“Elena,” Jane said softly. “I think Sabina could use a hug.”

Elena must have bounced up on her tiptoes because she suddenly appeared over Sabina’s shoulder, wrapping her arms around the other Angel’s neck. “We love you,” she said.

“You don’t have to be Elena,” Jane added. “You’re Sabina, and you’re good, too.” She practically held her breath, unsure of where Sabina’s emotions would ultimately land, but finally, the Angel sagged against Elena, reaching up to put a hand on her arm.

“I’m gonna miss you,” Sabina said.

Jane held up a hand to her tablet, wishing she could touch Sabina through it. “See, you’re such a sweet girl,” she said. “Don’t worry. I’ll be back soon.” 

_If everything goes well_ , she privately added. There was no reason it shouldn’t, but they’d thought that with Elena’s mission and Edgar had been killed. It didn’t hurt to be prepared. But she certainly wasn’t going to tell Sabina that, especially when she was feeling vulnerable.

For a moment then, they all just breathed together. 

Elena hummed a little nonsense tune, and Sabina closed her eyes, the two swaying slightly. Jane smiled at them, pushing down the disappointment she felt that she wasn’t there to help in person, as Elena mouthed “love you” at the screen.

She dropped a kiss to Sabina’s shoulder, and Jane made a mental note to thank her for it. Her girls worked so well together. They’d be all right until she could — hopefully — get home, no matter how much she’d miss them.

“Now,” Jane said, once the tension had sufficiently drained out of Sabina’s posture. “I seem to remember someone promised to fuck Elena tonight.”

Elena let out a soft moan, her arms tightening around Sabina’s neck. “Yes, please.”

Sabina’s eyes blinked open, a slight furrow between the brows, as if she’d forgotten where she was and what they were doing here.

Jane was instantly on alert. “Only if you want to, baby,” she said. “It’s your choice.”

But Sabina’s seeming confusion faded fast, her face splitting into a wide grin, and Jane thanked everything holy that she had her girlfriend back. “Hell, yeah.”

Elena let out the cutest squeak, bouncing happily over Sabina’s shoulder and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“My good girls,” Jane enthused, and they really were, all trusting and open, even when she was so far away. “You’re going to listen to what I say, right?”

Sabina shifted uncomfortably, and Jane wished she hadn’t had to bring it up again so soon, but it was for everyone’s safety. Elena squeezed gently at Sabina’s neck.

“Yes, Madame,” they said, almost at the exact same time, then both dissolved into laughter.

Jane laughed, too, glad for the break in the tension, and shook her head at the two of them. “Such silly geese,” she said. “You want to get ready, Sabina? I’ll take care of Elena.” She hoped her tone promised just the right amount of filth to put the night back on track.

Elena nodded eagerly and let go of Sabina. The other Angel turned, pulling her in for a deep kiss, and — Jane could see — a good grope of her right breast.

Jane had almost forgotten in all the fuss that Elena was already naked, and she made another mental note to thank her for not complaining once. She’d earned some personal attention, perhaps with their spreader bar and a new plug, when — _if_ — she got home.

Sabina and Elena broke apart what was clearly much too quickly for Elena’s liking, the Angel trying to chase after Sabina as the other held her back. A frustrated moan fell from her lips, and Jane started up the slow circles on her leg again.

“Chill, dude,” Sabina said with a wink. “I’ll be back before you know it.” And she sauntered off. 

Jane hoped that this time Sabina was really leaving, like she’d been told.

Elena whined softly, eyeing Jane with a pleading look and worrying her lower lip with her teeth. As Jane watched, her hands drifted up her body toward her breasts, but before she could touch herself, she wrapped her arms around her torso instead.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Jane asked. “Don’t I always take care of you?”

Elena jumped to attention at the words, her arms flying away from her body again. It succeeded mostly in making her breasts bounce, which Jane certainly wasn’t going to complain about. “Of course, Madame,” she said. “You’re so good to me, to us.”

There was a small pause before she added, “I wish you were here.” She ducked her head a second later, as if she regretted having said it.

“It’s okay, darling,” Jane said. If she was there in person, she would have tilted Elena’s chin up, placed kisses all along her jawline until the Angel melted, but she wasn’t. She stifled a sigh, not wanting to upset the girl any further. “I wish I was there, too. But I bet I know how I can make you feel better.” 

She held up a finger and twirled it around, so Elena could see. “Spin for me. I want to see all that gorgeous skin.” 

Really, the camera only showed her from the waist up, which was a major drawback as far as Jane was concerned, but she wanted to distract Elena and, hopefully, make her feel more comfortable.

Elena started to turn slowly, giggling once she got about halfway through. “I feel like a ballerina in a music box.”

“Well, you look like a princess,” Jane said. If any of them were Disney-like, it was easily Elena with her kindness and honesty and a faith in the world that hadn’t been drummed out. “A princess with perfect tits.”

Elena preened at the praise, her breasts lifting as she made it back around to face Jane. “I’m glad you like them.” She laughed again then hit Jane with some strong puppy dog eyes. “I like yours.”

Jane could withstand several forms of torture, was trained to fight off chemical attacks, and had continued beating bad guys while badly injured, but far be it for her to deny Elena’s puppy dog eyes. She slipped her top off, angling the tablet so Elena got a good view. “Better?”

Elena nodded, licking her lips. “So much.” But suddenly, her expression dissolved into a pout again. “I wanna touch them,” she whined.

Jane smiled. Clearly, when she’d agreed to this, she underestimated just how tactile her girls were, but she had ways to deal with that. “What if you touch yours instead? Touch them like they were mine.”

Elena’s brows knitted together in confusion, and she looked down at her chest like she’d forgotten she had breasts of her own, which was frankly ridiculously adorable given the entire situation. But she was a quick study. 

She started at the top, tracing lightly questing fingertips along soft skin until she reached a particularly sensitive spot. She shuddered then repeated the motion, lips parting in delight.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Jane smirked, smug as she watched her girl work, pushing past her uncertainty and anxiety just because she had asked her to. 

Elena moaned, fingers moving with more confidence, more urgency at her words. 

“You’re a little tease, aren’t you?” Jane murmured, using her own hands to mirror Elena’s movements on her breasts. Her Angel whimpered and bit at her lip as she circled a puckering nipple. “But you’re allowed to touch. I know you like it rougher than that.”

Elena let out a soft cry, pressing harder into her skin, nails dragging across the nipple.

Jane was enthralled, eyes tracing every movement, alert to every trembling breath. “So perfect for me,” she whispered, hushed in the face of Elena’s pleasure, “doing everything I say. My good girl.”

The praise clearly struck a chord because suddenly, Elena was palming openly at her breasts, head thrown back in pleasure as she flicked and pinched at her nipples.

Jane’s own movements slowed to let her feast on the glory of it all. Sometimes she couldn’t believe this gorgeous genius of a woman had not only come into their lives but stayed.

“Holy shit.”

For a moment, Jane thought she’d lost control and voiced her own thoughts out loud. But then, she realized it was Sabina, returned from her preparations.

Elena startled, her head flying up, eyes open wide in shock, as she focused offscreen, where Jane assumed Sabina was waiting, presumably leering. Her hands froze, still clutching at her breasts.

“Ah, ah,” Jane admonished softly. “Who said you could stop? I’m sure Sabina wants to see.”

Sabina groaned loudly. “God, yes,” she said. “You’re so fucking hot.”

Elena started up her stroking again, but tentatively. They were asking a lot of her, Jane knew, but of course, it was Elena, and she was handling it all with aplomb, whether she would believe that or not.

“Good girl,” Jane said. “You’re doing so well.” Then, in an effort to distract the Angel from her nerves: “Tell me what you see.”

“Sabina’s n-naked, Madame,” Elena stuttered, as she worked her way around a nipple. “She’s so p-pretty. And she has the strap — with the purple cock.”

Jane knew the scene well, could picture it almost as if she were there herself: Sabina would be slouched back, one hand on her cock — the second largest one they owned — stroking up and down, her eyes glistening with a sultry fire that would burn its way into Elena.

She shuddered, longing slamming hard into her gut. She could tell herself this was just like any other mission all she wanted, but she would miss them. And if for some reason, she didn’t make it back — no, she shouldn't think like that. 

Jane dug her nails into her side, the dull pain hardly registering, but it was enough, enough to save her from herself, enough to salvage the moment.

“Elena,” she said, only it came out harsh and grating. _Control yourself, Kano._

“Yes, Madame?” Her voice caught on a tremor, and Jane cursed herself for her moment of weakness. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” Jane said. “You’re perfect, remember? Perfect princess with perfect tits.”

“Grade A anime tiddies,” Sabina added. 

Jane groaned, opting to ignore whatever Sabina meant by that. It was almost always easier than having her explain the joke, but Elena frowned down at her chest, cupping her breasts and pushing them together.

“They’re not that big,” she said. 

“Maybe if you had some help,” Sabina put in suggestively, and Jane could hear the eagerness in her voice. But even so, her good girl remembered she was watching, deferring to her a second later with, “If that’s okay with you, Madame.”

Jane smiled. “Of course. Elena, get on the bed.”

Elena was there in a heartbeat, her breathing picking up speed, and god, Jane loved her sweet, eager-to-please girl. This next part was going to be fun. She was so easy to tease.

“I want you to tell me,” Jane said, “exactly what you want Sabina to do. Do you want her to stroke your tits like you were doing, round and round those precious nipples? Or do you need something more, her mouth perhaps?”

“Please,” Elena said, and her voice was hoarse. “Any of it, all of it. Just please.”

Jane could see Sabina approaching now, and she held up a hand to stop her, hoping she wasn’t too overcome with lust to recognize the gesture. The Angel pouted but nodded, holding off far enough away that Elena would have to stretch to touch her but close enough she could be there immediately, given the word from Jane. 

And Elena was right, of course. Sabina looked gorgeous with nothing but pale, pale skin and a promise of purple to her name. They would look stunning together, if only Elena would behave.

“You know what I want, darling,” Jane said. “Use your words. Tell Sabina.”

“Your mouth.” Elena squirmed as she talked, hardly able to keep still. She was so excitable, not only about sex but about them, about their lives. It was adorable. “On my tits. Please, please, please, Sabina, please. Lick — and suck — and please, please —”

“I think I can do that,” Sabina drawled, before lacing her hands together in a pleading gesture in front of her, directing it at the laptop. “Please, Madame, let me do that.”

Jane considered it, purposely leaving her Angels in suspense. It was questionable whether Elena had followed her instructions, with the few gasped words she’d managed. The girl was a genius, but whenever they fell into bed, it was as if all her brainpower evaporated. It was endearing, intoxicating.

But Jane was feeling generous. She wanted to see them — Sabina and Elena entangled, lost in each other — so she could burn the sight into her memory once again. She would need it in the weeks to come, especially if the mission went sideways. _Don’t think about it._

“Go ahead.” 

The words had barely left her mouth before Sabina literally pounced onto the bed, which Jane really would not have advised, with the strap especially, but it was so like her reckless girl.

Thankfully, her Angels both started laughing when Sabina, who’d landed on her knees, overbalanced and tipped forward onto Elena’s stomach. Jane hoped that meant no one had been injured by the stunt.

For her part, Sabina only took advantage, kissing her way up the expanse of Elena’s bare skin until she was even with her breasts.

“Good morning, angels,” she enthused.

Jane groaned, and Elena covered her face with her hands.

“Sabina, you can’t just —” Elena started, but the rest cut off with a gasp as Sabina dove in, intent on putting her very talented mouth to one of its best uses. Jane had been on the receiving end of Sabina’s attention often, so she should know. 

The Angel prided herself on a prowess she bragged could send any woman to her knees, even the stone cold Jane Kano. It was a lot of mouthing and nibbling around every bit of skin available, with the occasional sly, almost furtive lick to the areola. 

Then came the pièce de résistance: Sabina closed her mouth around the nipple, devouring it whole, and just. would. not. stop.

Like Sabina herself, Jane knew it was an acquired taste, but it was certainly working wonders on Elena, as she focused on taking it all in — Elena’s gasps for air, the way her hips bucked up to meet Sabina’s, the pure and utter greed with which Sabina worked, a hand reaching up to play with Elena’s other nipple.

Jane slipped her hand inside her pants, testing the wetness she found there with a gasp.

Elena’s eyes fluttered open at the noise, though they were glazed over as she found the camera. She flashed a soft smile at Jane then shuddered as Sabina laved over a particularly sensitive spot.

“Good girl,” Jane murmured. “What a princess.” 

The words only made Elena shudder harder, and she grasped at Sabina’s hair, dragging her head up and off her breast then shoving her over toward the left one.

“Please.”

Jane smiled, her fingers stroking through her own folds. The only time Elena was even remotely pushy was in bed. Jane suspected it was because she just didn’t have the mental capacity at that time to worry about anything but her own pleasure, something she liked to encourage.

Sabina latched on to Elena’s left breast like she was starving, as if she hadn’t just been gorging herself on the other. 

Jane pinched at her own nipple, fighting against the disappointment that she couldn’t take advantage of her girl’s mouth herself. “You’re doing so well, Sabina,” she said. “You’re positively destroying her.”

Elena moaned at the assessment, her fingers digging further into Sabina’s hair, as the other Angel redoubled her efforts.

“Madame,” Elena panted after a moment. “I need her to fuck me.”

“A full sentence, Elena. Very good.”

For once, the Angel didn’t seem particularly interested in the praise. She closed her eyes, scrunched her face up and just started muttering “please” over and over again, hardly loud enough for Jane to hear.

Jane could already tell, but it was fun to ask: “Are you ready to come, my good girl?”

Elena’s eyes flew open on a gasp, her gaze falling somewhere near the laptop but wildly out of focus, just staring through.

“And just from having your tits sucked, too,” Jane said. “Or do you like being watched? Does it make you feel good knowing I love how absolutely desperate you look right now?

Elena whined, and her hips jolted sharply against Sabina’s. “Madame,” she whimpered. “I can’t — Please, I’m so close. I need —” Her eyes slid shut again as she moaned, her fingers flexing erratically in Sabina’s hair.

“Open your eyes. Tell me.”

Elena’s eyes were open before she even finished her sentence, the intensity of her gaze taking Jane’s breath away. “I need to be fucked. I need Sabina inside me. I need to come. Please.”

“Perfect,” Jane said, as warmth spread through her. Any night they got their girl this worked up was a good night. “I’m so proud of you.”

Elena closed her eyes again with a whimper, as if the effort to express herself had been too much for her. Knowing Elena, it had been, so Jane took pity on her.

“Sabina,” she said.

It took Jane calling her name at least four times and Elena pulling wildly at her hair before Sabina pulled her mouth away from the other Angel. “Hmm?” She nuzzled at Elena’s chest as the girl whined. “Madame?”

Jane laughed at the disbelief that spread across Elena’s face, but she wasn’t particularly surprised that Sabina had been so engrossed in her breasts that she hadn’t heard a single word of what they’d said.

“Elena has a request.”

“What is it?” Sabina lifted her head to look at Elena, whose cheeks were covered in desperate tears from just how long it had taken to get her attention. Jane thought she’d never looked so stunning.

“Fuck me,” Elena said, and the words sent a shot of pure pleasure straight down Jane’s spine. She watched as they hit Sabina like a physical blow, her head dropping back down to Elena’s chest.

“ _Shit._ You can’t say things like that,” Sabina said. “Madame, tell her she can’t say things like that. It isn’t fair.”

“I think she was very clear, Sabina, but if you aren’t up for the task…” Jane let the sentence hang in the air, hoping it was enough to goad the Angel into action. Now was not the time for her snark, not when Elena might spontaneously combust if she didn’t get what she wanted.

“Fuck off. ‘Course, I am,” Sabina said as she sat up. She froze almost immediately, realizing what she’d said, then swallowed hard, turning to the camera with contrite eyes. “I’m sorry, Madame. I wasn’t thinking.”

“Obviously,” Jane said, keeping her gaze as impassive as possible as she met Sabina’s. “Take care of Elena, and we’ll discuss it.”

Sabina dropped her head down with a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Madame,” she said and began checking to make sure the harness and strap were still secure.

Jane frowned. This wasn’t her preferred method for dealing with Sabina’s antics. Normally, she’d be put in time out, forced to watch as Jane made Elena come instead. But she simply didn’t have that kind of control now. She just had to hope the Angel hadn’t mouthed off on purpose.

Sabina settled herself overtop Elena, pushing one of her knees up so she could spread her wider. “Ready?” she said, reaching out to run her fingers over Elena’s cunt. “God, you really are. You’re so fucking wet.”

“Sabina,” Elena moaned, her entire lower body shaking under her touch.

But the other Angel ignored her, leveraging back up so she could lean across to the camera. She thrust three glistening fingers into Jane’s view with a grin. “See? She’s soaked.”

“And she’s going to strangle you if you don’t make her come soon,” Elena groused from the bed.

Jane laughed at Elena’s impatience and Sabina’s cheek. This was what she would miss most while she was gone — not the sex, just her girls. Of course, she would miss the sex, too, she was reminded, as Sabina winked at the camera then began lapping at the sweet wetness covering her fingers.

“Nah, that’s Jane’s job,” she said around the mouthful.

“Damn right,” Jane breathed so softly she wasn’t sure if either of them could hear her, but it didn’t really matter. They knew they were hers.

“I could do it, too,” Elena pouted as Sabina readjusted herself on the bed, lining the toy up with Elena’s cunt then leaning forward for a kiss.

“Mmhmm, you’re very scary, babe.”

“I could be,” Elena whined, the noise turning into a strangled cry as Sabina flexed her hips and pushed inside. “ _Fuck_.”

“Terrifying,” Sabina murmured, and she dropped a kiss to the other Angel’s shoulder.

Elena frowned over at the camera, her eyes more or less pleading for Jane to back her up, but there was no way Jane was getting in the middle of that argument, especially not when Sabina was right. She blew Elena a kiss instead.

“Feeling better, darling?” she asked. Her Angels were already starting to move in rhythm with each other, and she figured Elena could use a bit of a distraction or she’d be coming immediately.

Elena hummed softly, a hint of desperation in her tone when she replied. “Good,” she said. “I’m good.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

“Sabina’s so —” she broke off with a moan, her back arching. Jane’s fingers found their way back to her own cunt, rubbing circles around her clit as she waited for Elena to pull back her control. When her girl finally got her voice back, the words came out with giant huffs of air. “She’s so big. I feel f-full. So full.” 

She sent Jane a worried look. “Not as big as you though, Madame.”

Jane smiled. She hadn’t been bothered by Elena’s words, no jealousy in her mind. Maybe just a smidge of envy, but of course, her Angel was concerned. “What a sweet girl.”

Elena seemed bolstered by the smile. “You’re so big, Madame, and you fill me so full,” she said, the last bit dragging out on a whine. “And I love you. I love you so much.”

Suddenly, there came the sharp smack of skin on skin, and Elena jolted, her eyes sliding closed with a whimper.

“Elena?” Jane was pretty sure her normally steady heart skipped a beat as all movement on the bed stopped. Her girl had her eyes squeezed shut, her breathing hard. “Are you okay?” She held her breath until she saw Elena nod and hold out a shaky thumbs up for the camera, one of their nonverbal signals to go ahead.

But Jane, Jane wasn’t interested in continuing. “Sabina,” she said, voice like ice. “What did you do?”

“Who said I did anything?”

“Sabina.” Jane was not in the mood.

Sabina sighed heavily and scrubbed her hands through her hair. “I might’ve — I mean, I maybe just spanked her a little. She was being rude. I’m the one fucking her.”

Anger warred with relief as Jane processed Sabina’s words. If she’d only been spanked, Elena would probably be fine after the initial shock. It was on her approved kinks list, and they’d experimented before. But for Sabina to simply spring it on her, especially without Jane’s permission, was unacceptable.

“Pull out.” Jane’s eyes flashed cold steel as they met Sabina’s, daring the other Angel to complain.

“Please, no,” Elena, instead, whined from the bed. “I’m fine really.”

“Hush, Elena.”

Silence fell around them as Jane waited, mentally berating herself. She’d given Sabina too many chances today because she’d been off balance, and it was Elena who was paying the price, Elena who was hers to protect, hers to watch over.

“I’m sorry, Madame,” Sabina said finally as she removed the toy from Elena. The other Angel didn’t even make a sound.

“It’s not just me you should be apologizing to,” Jane said stiffly.

“Sorry,” Sabina said, looking down at Elena. And then, she was gone — Elena tried to catch her hand as she left, but the other Angel slipped her grasp. 

Jane couldn’t find it in her to particularly bother about where she went, as she turned her attention back to Elena. “Are you okay?” she asked again because she wanted to be absolutely sure, no room to screw that up.

Elena blinked at her for a second, like she was trying to get her bearings, and a wave of fear crashed over Jane. But then the girl nodded. “Promise,” she murmured. She sat up, moving more slowly than normal, and Jane had to fight to keep from asking the question again. If Elena said she was all right, then she was. She could trust her girlfriend.

“Are _you_?” Elena asked. “Okay, I mean.” She sounded weary, and Jane’s brain jumped into working up a million ideas as to why that would be, most of them focused on her own failure as a dom. 

“I’m fine.” Jane wasn’t sure exactly why Elena had asked. She was nowhere near Sabina or Elena, and no one had been touching her. Plus, it was Jane who had been in charge the entire time, Jane who had let things get out of hand, Jane who had fucked up.

Elena hummed softly. “You don’t think you were maybe a little hard on Sabina?”

Jane almost laughed out of pure disbelief. “She hit you.”

“Spanked me,” Elena said, “which is different, especially given the context. And I’m fine, Jane. If she’d wanted to hurt me, she could have.”

Jane shuddered. She didn’t need that thought in her head, of just how much worse it could have been. That would have been her fault, too — one of many mistakes in her life, stretched across her heart like ribbons, waiting to be cinched tight.

“You don’t seem fine,” Elena observed.

Jane just shrugged, and her silence stretched between them.

“You know, for someone who’s very interested in hearing all my words, you don’t seem to be using any of your own,” Elena said with a soft sigh. “You can talk to me. I’m here for you.”

“Why?” It was the only thing she could think to say, as the ribbons pressed in, reminders of miscalculations not easily forgotten nor forgiven, reminders she should have been better. She had only ever been as useful as her last success. No one wanted a broken agent.

Elena tilted her head quizzically. “What do you mean ‘why’?”

“Why are you still here? I fucked up, Elena, and you got hurt. You shouldn’t want anything to do with me.”

Elena let out a frustrated huff, and Jane winced. Of course, Elena was mad at her. It was only what she deserved.

“For the last time,” Elena said, “I’m fine. Sabina spanked me. She didn’t hurt me. In fact —” She paused to take in a quick breath then pushed the rest of the sentence out as fast as possible. “— I liked it a lot, okay? So, you don’t have to worry.”

She didn’t let Jane say anything before she continued, “But _I’m_ worried. About you. What’s all this about you fucking up and me leaving? Because first of all, you didn’t fuck up, and second of all, I would never do that.” Her last words pitched up in disbelief.

Jane ducked her head, afraid of what she might find if she looked Elena in the eyes as she spoke. “People get hurt around me — Fatima, Edgar.” Both names hurt to say, and the ribbons cut deeper.

“I don’t see how that’s related.”

Jane shrugged, murmured, “My fault.” The admission stung, resonating deep into her chest. She half-hoped Elena hadn’t been able to hear.

“Oh, Jane,” Elena said with a sigh, but it didn’t sound disapproving like she expected, more wistful. She chanced a glance up at Elena’s face, and all she found there was a warmth, an empathy she hadn’t dared to hope for. “I really want to hug you right now.”

Jane laughed, and it sounded wet. She wiped a hand across her face that came away damp. Oh. She was crying. “I think I could really use one.”

Elena held her arms open wide, like she could hug Jane through the computer, an effect that was only slightly marred by the fact she was still completely naked. Jane actually, honest to god giggled, the noise a bit hiccupy. She loved her girl so much.

“This isn’t all about Sabina, is it?” Elena asked, but it was more a statement than a question.

Jane shook her head. “I don’t want to leave you,” she said, and as she spoke the words, it hit her just how true they were, just how much she’d been dreading this mission. “Either of you, but especially you.”

“Why me?”

“You’re mine.” 

Elena pursed her lips together at that but didn’t say anything. Jane wouldn’t have blamed her if she had. It sounded weird to say outside a scene, but she couldn’t think of how else she could convey just how much she needed Elena to be safe and good and fine.

Sabina would make it through anything. She had that same calloused shell Jane had from her years at the agency, but Elena, even though she was done with training, her skin was still perfectly smooth. “And it wouldn’t hurt Sabina as much if I didn’t come back.”

Elena snorted. “Well, that’s not true. She’d be despondent, you know.” Then, her eyebrows pulled together in confusion, a hint of distress reaching her eyes. “And why wouldn’t you be coming back? Are you going somewhere and you didn’t tell us?”

“Something could happen. People get hurt. I could get hurt.” 

She’d never worried about that before, having learned early on that pain came with the job. She’d made her peace with that, but her girls didn’t deserve it — either of them. Because Elena was right again: Sabina would be crushed if she didn’t make it home.

“Jane, you’re the best spy I know. Though if you tell Sabina I said that, I’ll deny it.” Elena pointed a threatening finger at the screen, tricking Jane into a smile. “You’ll come back. And we’ll be here, safe and sound.”

Jane wanted to kiss her for just how earnest she seemed, that princess spirit shining through. It wouldn’t take away the ribbons, but it did ease them, enough so she could breathe again. “Thank you,” she murmured.

“Of course,” Elena said, smiling back. “I love you — and Sabina. We’re here to listen, to help if you need it. And maybe when you get back, we talk to Saint, hmm?”

Jane nodded then rubbed at her cheeks to get rid of the lingering tears. She couldn’t help feeling a little ridiculous, but when met by the warmth of Elena’s smile, the emotion retreated, leaving her entirely suffused with love. 

“Good. Now, what about Sabina?”

“I fucked up,” Jane breathed, a realization and admittance all in one. The ribbons convulsed around her heart.

“Jane, it’s called a guilt complex,” Elena said, and it was maybe the sternest Jane had ever heard her. “And we’re going to work on it. But think about it: it’s Sabina. She’ll forgive you.”

Again, Jane was struck by Elena’s conviction, her sheer belief that everything was going to turn out okay. That wasn’t how the world worked in her experience, but oh, how she wanted it to, even if it was just this once.

“I’ll go get her, if you want.” 

It was clear what Elena wanted, the last few words tacked on simply to give Jane an out if she didn’t feel up to it, and she didn’t. But no matter what was to come, whether Elena’s faith was earned, she had to face this down, had to try and make it right. She owed Sabina — and herself — that much.

“Please.”

While Elena was gone, Jane had time to regret her decision a thousand times over. None of the scenarios she ran through in her head came anywhere close to turning out. Most of them ended in shouting matches and Sabina running off again. Her heart ached. What if Elena had been wrong?

But then, it was too late. 

Elena was leading Sabina back into the room, the other Angel practically draped across her, which was worrisome in and of itself. Combined with her nudity — she’d lost the harness somewhere — Sabina looked fragile, like she’d crumble if Jane didn’t get this exactly right. She hated that she’d done this to her girl. 

Sabina didn’t say anything when they finally reached the camera, just watched her sullenly from red-rimmed eyes, and Jane’s heart stuttered in her chest.

“Hi,” she said, though it wasn’t what she’d meant to say at all. She’d planned a whole speech, but all her carefully thought out words had disappeared. “I’m sorry.”

It took a moment, but Sabina finally shrugged. “It’s okay,” she said, and the words came out raspy.

Jane doubted she meant it. That was just Sabina trying to hide from her pain, like she always did, but she wasn’t going to let her, not until she’d said her piece and fully apologized.

“I was worried about Elena and my upcoming mission, and I took it out on you in a way that was inappropriate for the situation,” she said, wishing it didn’t sound so much like a debrief, but she’d always been too formal for Sabina.

Sabina dropped Jane’s gaze and bit at her lip. “Shouldn’t have spanked Elena,” she mumbled. “Got carried away like an idiot.”

“You’re not an idiot,” Jane said, putting as much conviction behind the words as possible because Sabina had no reason to think like that, not her good, if sometimes bratty, girl. “I’m sorry I made you feel that way.”

“Besides,” she continued, “I have it on good authority that _someone_ really liked it.” She winked at Elena, just to make her blush, which she did then buried her face in Sabina’s shoulder. “Only next time, ask for permission. We’ll work it out.”

Sabina nodded. “Yes, Madame.” She still didn’t appear able or willing to meet her eyes, but Jane noted her breathing was steadier and she wasn’t leaning quite so heavily on Elena. Those had to be good signs.

“What’s wrong with the mission?” Sabina asked after a moment, probably just to break the silence and the tension. They weren’t her strong suits.

“She doesn’t want to leave us,” Elena stage-whispered at her, lifting her head as a playful smile broke out on her face. “She cried about it.”

At that, Sabina’s focus seemed to shift off her remorse, and she actually managed to meet Jane’s gaze. “You cried?” she asked. “Over me? Again?” Seemingly despite herself, a tentative grin began to form across her lips.

“Over both of you,” Jane said. “But yes.”

Sabina hooted and pumped her fist in the air, a stark contrast to her own demeanor just moments earlier. “She admitted it. Li’l baby Janey cried again. Li’l baby Janey loves me.”

Jane rolled her eyes, but her smile was fond. “Are you done?” There was no bite to it. She was busy thanking her lucky stars that despite all her mistakes, something had gone right to lead her to these two. 

“And yes, I do love you.” She looked to Elena, whom she would never doubt again. “And you.”

“We love you,” Elena chirped then squeezed at Sabina’s shoulders. “She’s afraid she’s not going to make it home,” she confided, tone dropping back to serious.

“Dude, that’s dumb as shit,” Sabina said. “You’re the best spy I know. Of course, you’re coming home.”

“That’s what I told her!” Elena exclaimed. A second later, her eyes flared wide with anxiety. “Except for how I definitely said _you_ were the best spy — or, uh, Bosley? Both of you? All of you,” she rambled before finally burying herself back into Sabina’s shoulder. “Please don’t make me choose.”

Sabina laughed, and Jane was so overwhelmed by the beauty of the sound, one she’d half-convinced herself she wouldn’t hear again, that she almost started crying a second time, which Sabina would have never let her live down. Instead, she laughed, and Elena joined in.

And suddenly, everything was right in the world: Jane Kano was a badass lady spy. She would rock her mission then come home to her two gorgeous girlfriends — no worries, no problems.

“I love you both so much,” she said.

“Of course, you do, you giant dork,” Sabina cried, as Elena beamed at her. “And we love you. Because this one —” She jostled Elena on her shoulder. “— is also a giant dork. And despite being the coolest Angel in this entire agency, I have shit taste in women.”

Jane took the teasing in stride, just happy to see Sabina back to her normal spirited self, but Elena whined softly. 

Sabina dropped a kiss to her hair. “Don’t worry. I’m mostly talking about Jane,” she faux-whispered, sticking her tongue out at the camera. “You’re definitely the better nerd.” 

Her hand started creeping up Elena’s side as Jane watched. “And the closer. And the more nakeder.” She threw a wink at Jane then fondled Elena’s breast, leaving the other girl with eyes wide, panting against her.

“Madame?” Elena asked timidly. “Do I still get to come today?”

Jane hadn’t expected to end up back here this quickly — though with Sabina around, sex was more or less always on the table, sometimes literally — but her girls were lovely and radiant and they had left Elena rather wanting earlier. “If you’re both okay with that,” she said. 

Elena nodded eagerly.

Sabina rolled her eyes. “Duh.”

“Well, then,” Jane said and drew in a deep breath, both to leave them on edge and to steady her own mind. She could do this. “On the bed, girls.” 

Elena complied immediately, practically falling over herself in her haste, and Jane bit back a smile. Sabina, however, stayed where she was, wringing her hands together in front of her, one of the rare times she didn’t seem completely comfortable in her own skin. 

Jane looked at her with raised eyebrows. “Sabina?”

“Madame, can you punish me?”

Concern flooded Jane immediately. She thought they’d covered this, or had she forgiven herself too quickly, been too eager to forget? “Why?” she asked, fighting hard to keep her tone neutral.

“Because I didn’t listen and I ran my stupid fucking mouth and I spanked Elena without permission,” Sabina said. “And I know you said it’s okay and to ask next time, but I just want to be good for you, Madame. Be your good girl again.”

Jane’s heart melted, concern washed from her mind. Sabina had clearly listened to her but was still feeling a little insecure, something that could be fixed. She blew her Angel a kiss. “You _are_ my good girl. Always. But if you want something to settle your head, we can do that.”

“Thank you, Madame.” Sabina sighed in relief then made her own way over to the bed.

“Elena, can you get the gag out, princess?” Jane asked as she went.

Their ball gag was usually reserved for Elena when she was feeling shy or they wanted to work her up to some pretty, pretty noises. Sabina, already so vocal, hated the thing, but it would serve the purpose now, a light punishment just to remind her girl of how good she could be.

Predictably, Sabina wrinkled her nose at the gag as Elena handed it to her. 

Jane hummed softly. “Good girls accept their punishments gracefully.”

“Thank you, Madame,” Sabina murmured before she put the ball in her mouth, and it only sounded half-grudging. Elena helped fasten it behind her head then squeezed her arm in gentle support.

“You look so lovely like that, baby girl.” Jane smiled when Sabina ducked her head shyly. She was already doing so well. “You know the rules, right? Three fingers up if you need to stop. Thumbs up means you’re good to go.” 

Sabina did a double thumbs up, and Jane nodded. 

“Now, Elena and I are going to work to get her so, so wet,” she said around a smirk, as Elena moaned and clutched at Sabina’s arm, no longer gentle. “And then, when I say, you’re going to make her come as fast as possible. No toys, but if you can use your mouth with the gag on, that’s fine.”

Laying out the plan was mostly for Elena’s benefit. Sabina was up for pretty much anything, and she was as quick on her feet in bed as she was in the field, but Elena liked to hear how they were going to play.

“Does that sound good to you, baby?” Technically, she’d been asking Sabina, yet Elena let out another moan that sounded suspiciously like Jane’s name, not her title. But they’d had a hard day, and she decided to let it slide.

Sabina gave a thumbs up again.

“Good girl,” Jane praised, and her Angel preened. Sabina dealt with, she turned her focus to Elena.

“Elena,” she purred, just to see her reaction, and her girl didn’t disappoint, her eyes blowing wide as she straightened her back and bit at her lower lip eagerly. “We’ve given your perfect, precious tits lots of attention tonight, haven’t we?”

Jane chose her words carefully to make Elena squirm, and the hint of a blush reached the girl’s cheeks as she nodded. “But what about your cunt? And your clit, poor thing, I bet it’s feeling neglected.” 

Elena nodded again, the blush deepening as she pulled her lips together in a pout; though she didn’t need to beg, not this time. Jane planned to give her everything she wanted.

“Show me.”

Elena spread her legs across the bed, leaning back on her elbows and shifting so she was as close to the camera as possible. Even so, Jane couldn’t really see much — and certainly not as much as she wanted — but that wasn’t the point. The point was that Elena would soon be spread wide and vulnerable, fingers caressing her cunt just because Jane told her to.

“Sabina, I want you to make sure you have a good view. We’re going to watch our princess touch herself until she’s all ready to come.”

Elena moaned, and Sabina let out a hissing noise around the gag that had probably made more sense in her head. Jane found that on the rare occasions she wore it, Sabina quickly forgot no one could understand her, inevitably part of the experience she found so frustrating.

“Go on, darling,” Jane said, once Sabina was in a better position. “Don’t keep us waiting.”

Elena dove in with an eagerness Jane hadn’t quite expected, no hesitation like she’d shown with her breasts earlier. She suspected the girl really did get off on being watched, something they were certainly going to revisit in the future.

“Feel good, baby?”

Elena whimpered, her movements picking up speed at Jane’s words, which was absolutely not what she wanted. She wanted to make this last, so Elena would remember it while she was gone, just how hard she could make her come.

“Ah, not too fast,” Jane cautioned.

“Wanna come,” Elena whined, but she also slowed down, Jane noted with a smile.

“I know, darling,” Jane said in commiseration, and she did pity the girl. She’d been on the edge tonight more than any of them. But that pity wasn’t enough to let her come so soon. “But you don’t get to, not yet. Not before I let you.”

Sabina recognizably chuckled around the gag, but the rest of whatever she tried to say was lost to stretched lips and slurred consonants.

“Precious,” Jane cooed at her. It was as if a weight lifted from her mind, as she listened to Elena gasp and Sabina babble. Despite everything that had happened, her girls trusted her, and she would keep working to earn that trust.

“Madame.” Elena let out another whine, which meant she was likely closer than Jane would have preferred. She tended to get mouthy just before she came. But she could — and would — take more, Jane knew.

“Aren’t you my good girl?” she asked plaintively, like she was hurt by her Angel’s behavior, even though she’d handled far worse and not just from Sabina. 

Elena sucked in a sharp breath, her movements stilling as her hips bucked. Jane savored the moment. She was in control again, and this time, nothing was going to fuck it up, not even her own mind. 

“Well, good girls listen,” she said. “Like Sabina, waiting all patiently until I tell her she can make you come.”

Elena moaned softly as she returned to her task. Next to her, Sabina’s garbled noises sounded considerably more cheerful.

Jane backed off then for a few moments to better appreciate Elena. Her girl was delicious like this: her limbs sprawled every which way, her brow furrowed in concentration, and her fingers working against her cunt as her hips rocked up to meet them. She felt a little sorry that Sabina would be the one to enjoy the full meal.

“How close are you, Elena?” she asked finally, as the girl’s breathing grew heavier and her eyes fluttered shut more often than she could force them open.

“Very.” Elena barely got the word out before she broke into a low moan. Her movements picked up some speed, but Jane didn’t intend to stop her, not now.

“That’s not helpful,” she chided. “Tell me how close you are, darling.”

“So close, so wet,” Elena murmured. “Dripping for you, Madame. Please, I want to come. Need it harder.”

Jane smiled, pleased with how her good girls were doing, listening so well, but a little teasing never hurt. “Need it, hmm? What if I told you to stop?”

“I-I’d do it,” Elena said, though her voice shook, and Jane knew it would be a considerable effort for her to do so. “I’d be a good girl.”

“You don’t sound very sure.”

“I am,” Elena said, and her words held the same firmness they had when she told Jane she was definitely coming home. Jane shivered in delight, the insistence dancing along her spine. “I’d be so good. But please, Madame. Please let me come.” 

“Shh, it’s okay,” Jane murmured soothingly as Elena broke into a series of whimpers. “You’re so good, always so good for me.”

Elena managed a slurred thank you, Sabina sputtered out some reassuring noises, and Jane’s chest ached. But this time, it wasn’t from any ribbons, no worry about mistakes made. It was love, plain and simple.

“Sabina,” she said as she took in a steadying breath. “You know what I want. How fast can you make our baby girl come?”

Sabina brightened, and she flashed an incredibly fast thumbs up at the screen before swooping in on Elena. Again, Jane regretted the way the camera limited so much of her view, but at least, she could hear Elena’s sobs and pleas as Sabina worked her over.

And when Sabina leaned down to grind her face into Elena’s chest, just for the extra sensation, Jane met Elena’s eyes seconds before she wailed. She drank in the sight of her Angel, eyes pinched shut, mouth slack, arching into Sabina and trembling as she came. 

“Gorgeous,” she breathed, and her heart swelled.

Sabina held Elena as she came down, and Jane murmured sweet nothings in lieu of placing kisses to her hair, her forehead, her nose, every bit of skin she could find. There would be time enough for that when she got home.

After a while, Elena whined softly and shoved at Sabina, who was draped across her. “You’re drooling all over me.”

Despite the complaint, Sabina was loath to move and Elena seemingly loath to let her, her grasp tight around the other Angel as the two rearranged themselves on the bed. Until Sabina’s eyes lit up when they met Jane’s, and she sat up straighter, babbling rapidly around the gag.

“Hold on, Sabina,” Jane said. “You’re adorable. But no one knows what you’re saying.”

Sabina scowled as best she could at the idea of being patient, and Jane simply blew her a kiss. “Can you help her with the gag, please, Elena?” Her Angel squirmed while Elena worked, making it take longer than it should have, but finally, it was off.

“Did you see?” Sabina blurted, swiping at her face with one hand to get rid of the spit dripping down her chin. “Did you see how good I did? How fast and hard she came, just like you wanted?”

Elena shuddered at the words, but Jane just smiled. “I did see. You listened so well, my good girl.” 

“Thank you, Madame.” She grinned before she shoved her fingers, slick with Elena’s come, into her mouth.

“And what do you need to work on for next time?” Before they could continue, she needed to make sure Sabina had learned her lesson, so they would be on the same page in the future.

“Mm,” Sabina mumbled around her fingers. “Listen to Madame. And ask before spanking Elena, even if she’s being mean.”

“Exactly.” 

Jane laughed as Elena muttered something that sounded like “wasn’t being mean.” Her heart was full, no sign of those goddamn ribbons now. She watched as Sabina placed a sloppy kiss against Elena’s cheek, making her giggle, before she burrowed further into her side, seemingly content. And Jane knew she would fight tooth and nail to make it home to them.

“Sabina,” she said finally. “Are you ready to come now, good girl?”

“God, so ready. Elena’s such a fucking cunt tease.”

“Now, you’re being mean,” Elena whined.

“It’s a compliment,” Sabina sassed back, “but when Jane gets home, she can spank me if she wants.” She turned so her ass was facing the camera and wiggled it at the screen. “I think I’d like that.”

“Be careful what you wish for,” Jane hummed softly, her brain already planning at least a dozen scenarios in which she could give Sabina exactly what she was asking for.

“Why start now?” She tossed a grin at Jane over her shoulder.

Jane smirked back, glad to see Sabina so relaxed that she was practically begging for consequences, albeit enjoyable ones, now. Her girl’s eyes held a challenge, and she was prepared to meet it.

“Since you put it like that,” she said, drawing out the last word to give Sabina time to regret her attitude. “You were such a good girl, taking your punishment. I was going to let you come whenever you wanted. But now, you’ll have to wait until I say.”

“Jane,” Sabina whined, pouting, though delight danced in her eyes.

Jane liked to think she had immunity to that pout by now. It was nowhere near as powerful as Elena’s. “I told you to be careful,” was all she said before looking past her girl to her other Angel. “Elena, you want to eat Sabina out?”

Elena, who’d been watching the proceedings sleepily, perked up, let out a cheer, and slid into a better position immediately.

Sabina started to climb on with her back to Jane, but Jane stopped her with a soft click of her tongue. “Other way,” she said. “You wanted to put on a show for me? Shoving that gorgeous ass in my face? Now’s your chance. Let’s see you earn that orgasm.”

“Hot,” Sabina drawled as Elena repositioned herself on the mattress.

“It better be,” Jane said, slipping a hint of command into her voice to remind Sabina exactly who was in charge.

“Yes, Madame,” Sabina murmured before settling over Elena, this time facing the camera. She barely fit in the frame, but Jane was getting used to that. “Ride ‘em, cowgirl,” she whooped, miming throwing a lasso.

Then, she groaned when Elena began licking into her with enthusiasm. “Cunt tease,” she muttered.

“You love it,” Jane countered, and it was true. For all her bluster, Sabina liked nothing more than to be worked up hard and fast then left on the edge as long as Jane wanted — or if Jane was feeling particularly nice, to come until she couldn’t stand it anymore.

“You do,” Sabina gasped, head tilting back as she rocked gently in time with Elena’s attentions. “Want to see me writhing and panting for you. _Fuck_.”

“So do it,” Jane breathed. “Dance for me.”

Sabina groaned, hands immediately going to her hair, tousling it beyond belief in a matter of seconds. She swayed side to side to the music in her head before her fingers found her lips, catching there. “Like what you see?”

Jane laughed softly. “I’ll let you know.”

Sabina moved on, her hands gliding over her collarbone on her way to her breasts, painting her skin with teasing touches. She raked one fingertip across a nipple, teeth digging into her lower lip to stifle the whimper it pulled from her. Unlike Elena, she wasn’t one to beg — not unless Jane made her.

“What a darling,” Jane whispered, breathing shakier than she cared to admit. She expected a quip from Sabina, but there was none forthcoming, the girl focused on her dancing. So, she settled in to watch. 

Sabina’s head dropped back, her fingers ghosting their way down to her stomach and hips, winding herself up until her moans turned heavier, her hips dragging as she ground onto Elena’s face.

Jane noticed the shift immediately. It was her responsibility, after all, to make sure her girls were comfortable and happy. “Are you going to come for me, Sabina?” she asked softly.

“Mm, yes. Hell, yes,” she mumbled. “ _Shit._ Right there, Elena. Faster.”

Jane’s resolve almost broke then in the face of her Angel’s obvious pleasure. But she wanted more, wanted to hear Sabina screaming, begging, conceding it was Jane who was in charge, Jane who got to say when she would come.

“Don’t you dare,” she murmured; though, she had to fight to keep back a smile. “Elena, stop.”

“Madame,” Sabina whined, as Elena obeyed. That was better, Jane thought, exactly what they all wanted: Sabina simpering on the edge and Elena poised to make her come as soon as Jane gave the word. “Thought you were gonna let me come.”

“That’s not for you to decide, is it?”

“No, Madame,” Sabina said, glancing at her from heavily-lidded eyes, and she was so damn beautiful, even with her hair half plastered to her forehead, half jutting out all over the place, that Jane wanted to give her everything. But that wasn’t the game.

“Just a little longer, lovely girl,” she said instead, Sabina moaning at the praise. “Then, you’ll get to come so hard.”

“Knew you liked to watch,” Sabina grunted, running her hands back up to her breasts, clearly hoping to bolster her arousal or get a rise out of Jane, preferably both.

Jane just smiled, knowing she’d find neither. “Why wouldn’t I when my girls are so good?” she said, and she was gratified to see Sabina shudder. “Elena, go slow.”

Sabina cheered, pumping both fists in the air this time.

Jane laughed softly. “No one said you were coming yet.” Though she didn’t plan on having this go on much longer, she couldn’t let Sabina know that.

“Mean,” her Angel said, sticking her tongue out at the camera.

“You love that, too.” 

“You. Love you.”

Jane’s breath caught in her throat, as she replied, “Love you, too.” It wasn’t as if Sabina didn’t tell her she loved her — though it was certainly less than Elena — but it was a rare treat that she did so with such sincerity. “Sweet girl,” she murmured.

“ _Shit_. Can I come now?” Sabina asked with a whimper, one hand moving restlessly through her hair, pulling ever so slightly. “Won’t last much longer, Madame.”

“Nearly,” Jane promised, but there was one last thing for Sabina to do. “Tell me how much you want it. Beg for me.”

“Fuck,” Sabina groaned, as she met Jane’s gaze, eyes burning bright. “Madame. I want it so fucking bad. Wanna come. Make me scream. _God_. Make me your good girl. Please, Madame, wanna be your good girl.”

“You are, baby. You’re so good,” Jane said, and she hoped Sabina could tell how much she meant it. That Sabina trusted her like this, even after her mistakes, she didn’t have the words for just how extraordinary that was. “Faster, Elena.”

“Yes,” Sabina hissed out between clenched teeth, throwing her head back and closing her eyes, as Elena began licking in earnest.

“My good girls,” Jane breathed, caught up in how stunning they looked together. Her hand drifted down to her shorts, rubbing gently at her cunt through the fabric. “Always doing what I say. Do you have any idea how lucky I am?”

“We’re lucky,” Sabina mumbled.

“Say that again.” 

“We’re lucky,” Sabina repeated, louder this time, as she opened her eyes to stare directly into Jane’s. “You’re so fucking good to us, Madame. Love you.”

Jane shuddered at the wave of emotion that crashed into her, her heart leaping in her chest and hips bucking as her fingers worked. She thought she might cry again, which would have been embarrassing any other time. But right now, it just meant she loved her girls, and that was the only thing that mattered. 

“Touch yourself, Sabina.”

“Shit,” Sabina moaned when her fingers found her clit. “Thank you, Madame. Love you, Madame. God, please let me come. Wanna come so fucking bad.”

“My good girl,” Jane murmured, fighting hard to keep her voice steady, as she slipped her hand inside her pants. “You listened so well, and I’m so proud. Come for me, Sabina. Come now.”

“Madame,” Sabina gasped, eyes blown wide with need, and she reached up to pinch hard at each nipple. Seconds later, she was coming, shaking and swearing for all she was worth. 

Jane’s fingers danced faster against her cunt at Sabina’s cries and curses. They were beautiful, made even more so by the fact that they were all for her, all because of her. She could just barely hear Elena moaning, too, their sounds mixing to form the perfect harmony, one that reverberated through Jane’s body.

“Holy shit,” Sabina panted, moving off Elena after a moment and propping herself against the headboard. “Elena, did you come again?”

Elena whined at the question, and the noise sent sparks straight to Jane’s clit. “A little,” she mumbled. “You’re hot. Couldn’t help it. Am I in trouble?” 

“Of course not,” Jane groaned, barely able to keep up with the thread of the conversation anyway, while her hips rocked toward her fingers.

“Yeah, dude, no way,” Sabina said. “That’s so fucking — shit, holy shit.” She leaned down to capture Elena’s come-covered lips in a kiss, and Jane couldn’t help the moan that escaped at the sight. Sabina laughed as she pulled away from Elena. “I think it’s Jane’s turn now.”

Jane sucked in a shaky breath. “Talk to me?” she asked, wanting her girls with her as much as they could be. She slipped two fingers inside her cunt, as she teased at her clit with her other hand. “Nearly there.”

Elena sat up, cuddling into Sabina and sighing happily. “You’re gorgeous,” she directed at Jane.

“I’d fuck you,” Sabina added.

“Sabina.” Elena gently elbowed the other Angel in the side. “Be serious.”

“Fine,” Sabina said with a sigh and a roll of her eyes. “You’re fucking great at making us come.”

“Serious,” Elena hissed.

“That was serious. She’s seriously fucking great at making us come.”

Jane huffed out a laugh, Sabina’s words doing more for her than they maybe should have, but she’d been waiting for this all day and she’d watched both her gorgeous girls come first. “It’s fine, Elena. Just keep talking.” 

“Can’t wait until you get home,” Elena said promptly. “So you can fuck me with your giant cock.”

Jane’s walls convulsed around her fingers, and she almost came right then. “Shit,” she muttered, not really caring if her girls could hear or not. Just a little faster, a little harder.

“Jesus Christ,” Sabina cried. “How’m I supposed to compete with that? What the fuck.”

It was Elena’s turn to roll her eyes. “Love you,” she chirped at Jane. “You’re perfect and precious and so good to me.”

“To us,” Sabina emphasized, swatting at Elena’s arm in reproach. “So good to us.”

Jane shuddered as the words burned their way into her core, adding to the smoldering heat gathered there. “Love you,” she managed past ragged breaths. “Both. Love you both.”

“And we love you,” Elena hummed. 

“Yeah,” Sabina said. “Love you. Fucking love you so much. You two? The best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Jane shivered. God, she so badly wanted to believe Sabina, but there was a small, vulnerable piece of her heart that started to scream its objections, that she wasn’t good enough, that she’d fuck everything up sooner or later.

And with how worked up she was, it was hard to keep that voice down. So, she had to ask, had to confirm. “Promise?” she murmured, and she hated how her own voice cracked with the emotion.

“Jane,” Sabina said, and she could hear that rare sincerity ringing through once again. “Dude, seriously. You’re so fucking good to me. ‘Course I love you.”

Jane gasped, the words pressing against that vulnerable spot in her heart even as her fingers found the one deep inside. Her girls loved her, and she loved them. She would do her job and come home to them, and there was absolutely nothing she wanted more. “Love you, my good girls. Love you. _Fuck_.”

With one last twist of her wrist, Jane came, thighs trembling as warmth rushed through her. She was barely aware of the words spilling from her mouth, fragments of praise slipped around moans and stuttered between clenched teeth until all that was distinguishable was “love you” over and over again. She meant it every time.

For a few minutes, Jane let herself drift with the warmth, basking in her girlfriends’ admiration as they murmured softly to each other, broken only by the occasional giggle and the gentle smack of lips on lips.

“Janey,” Sabina called finally, and she made the effort to focus back on them.

“You okay?” Elena asked.

“Yeah,” Jane sighed, settling back against the pillow as her body thrummed. Her mind was clearer now, calmer, awash in the knowledge of just how much she was loved. “Love you.”

“We know,” Sabina said. “You said it like fifty fucking times while you were coming.” Despite her mocking tone, the huge grin on her face indicated she was pleased as hell by that fact, and Jane couldn’t bring herself to regret a thing.

“It was cute,” Elena added with a smile herself.

“You’re cute,” Jane mumbled, pressing deeper into her mattress in exhaustion. It was late, and she’d been going all day, even if she’d rather stay in this moment with her girls. “You have water, blankets?”

Sabina bent over the side of the bed, rummaged around, and came back up with a water bottle she plopped in Elena’s lap. “Always prepared,” she said, firing off a full salute.

“You’re never prepared,” Elena said, as she cracked open the bottle and took a swig.

“Was this time.” Sabina leaned in close to press a kiss to her hairline. Then, she trailed her lips across to murmur directly in her ear, “‘Cause it was my incredibly awesome plan to fuck you into oblivion.”

Elena spluttered on her second sip of water, but she recovered quickly, turning toward Sabina, their faces inches apart. “Not in oblivion yet,” she said then pressed her lips to the other Angel’s, Sabina deepening the peck immediately.

Jane’s nerves sparked at the sight, and she sucked in a harsh breath, jealous that her girls were in such easy kissing distance. Her fingers dragged across her own lips, as she soaked them in until she couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Stop,” she finally groaned. “At this point, I’m looking at maybe three hours of sleep, and if you keep that up, I’ll be headed out on zero.”

Sabina was the first to pull back; though she didn’t go far, licking a stripe up Elena’s cheek that left the girl shuddering. “You’re no fucking fun,” she groused at Jane.

“Hey, I’m plenty of _fucking_ fun,” Jane said, expecting Sabina would appreciate her strategic emphasis. “But some of us have work to do.”

“And the rest of us can get jiggy wit’ it,” Sabina said, shimmying her shoulders.

Jane grimaced at the quip, not quite sure she would ever understand what went on in Sabina’s mind. But the grimace flipped to a smirk, as she seized the opportunity to tease her girl just a little more. “What if I told you not until I get back?”

Sabina snorted. “That’s a long ass time.”

But Elena, Elena’s eyes sparkled at her words. “Does that mean you believe us that you’re coming home?” she asked, and she sounded so hopeful that Jane couldn’t have denied her a thing.

“Well, when two incredible spies tell you you’re even better than they are, you have to believe them, don’t you?” she said. But Elena deserved more than half-jokes, so she made sure her next words rang with promise, with finality. “And nothing, nothing could keep me away from you.”

Elena put her hand to her heart, her expression melting into one of complete and total adoration. “Aww, Janey,” she murmured, and all Jane could feel was love.

“But you were kidding about the no sex ‘til you get back thing, right?” Sabina asked, as usual doing what seemed like her best to spoil the mood. “Because, like, I would die.”

Jane rolled her eyes and shook her head in amusement. Of course, that was what Sabina was worried about. She could stay on that edge just a little bit longer. “I love you,” she sighed at Elena.

“Love you,” Elena hummed back.

Sabina threw her hands up, cupping them around her mouth like a megaphone. “Gi-ant do-rks,” she bellowed.

“But you love us,” Elena said, turning to her with a mischievous grin growing across her face. “Because secretly, you’re a giant dork, too.”

Jane laughed when Sabina’s mouth dropped open in faux-outrage. “Take that back,” the girl cried.

“Never,” Elena vowed.

Sabina flung herself at the other Angel, launching a ticklish assault, as Elena giggled softly, squirming to get away from her questing fingers.

Jane watched her girls play until her eyes were too heavy for her to hold open anymore, slipping shut as she stifled a yawn. No matter what the mission brought, she had this. She had Sabina and Elena and hundreds of thousands of kisses and “I love yous” waiting for her at home. 

Her heart soared with the possibilities.

Hours later, Jane was just finishing up showering and brushing her teeth for what she hoped wasn’t the last time in a month when her phone buzzed with several texts from Sabina:

_ily ur da best spy eva_  
_El wld say same ofc bt oblivion unlocked_  
_kick ass b safe_

They were accompanied by a picture of an absolutely zonked Elena, out cold on their pillows, wrapped in her favorite blanket. Sabina’s head poked into frame, tongue out and fingers spread under her chin to make it explicit just why Elena was so drained.

Jane chuckled at her girls, touched. It was rarely Sabina who was so thoughtful.

 _Love you_ , she texted back. _Be home soon. Promise._

Her phone buzzed again with one last text: 💕 _u_

Jane’s own heart thudded in her chest at the message, but despite the ever-present ribbons, echoes of her guilt, she breathed easily, secure in the glow of her Angels’ love.


End file.
